The invention relates to a holder device for a portable electronic device, in particular in a motor vehicle.
A holder device of this type is known from DE 10 2006 034 128 A1. This system for accommodating a mobile telephone in a compartment that is configured to be provided inside a motor vehicle and that is electromagnetically shielded against the emission of radio signals from the mobile telephone comprises: a connector for transmitting an antenna signal from an antenna of the motor vehicle to the mobile telephone and an electromagnetically shielded housing with an opening for inserting the mobile telephone into the housing and for removing the mobile telephone from the housing.
The object of the present invention is to provide a holder device that is configured for a portable electronic device, in particular in a motor vehicle, and that allows the portable electronic device to be reliably operated and may be manufactured in an inexpensive way.
The invention is distinguished by a holder device for a portable electronic device, in particular in a motor vehicle. The portable electronic device is designed for a bi-directional data transfer with the motor vehicle. The holder device has a base element, which can be secured in the motor vehicle and which has a plurality of holder elements, and at least one wall element and/or cover element, which is (are) coupled to the holder elements in such a way that the at least one wall element and/or cover element can be reversibly plugged in. The portable electronic device can be secured in the holder device in a shape locking and/or force locking manner by means of the base element and the at least one wall element and/or cover element.
This arrangement has the advantage that the holder device offers a simple possibility of being able to adapt to the structural form of the portable electronic device due to the fact that the at least one wall element and/or cover element can be plugged into the base element. This feature also applies, in particular, to such structural forms of portable electronic devices that are not often found on the market. Furthermore, when the motor vehicle is used by a number of persons or when the portable electronic device is frequently replaced, the holder device can be adapted in a simple and fast way; and, as a result it is possible to achieve a high degree of convenience and comfort when using the vehicle. In summary, this arrangement allows the holder device to be adapted in a simple way to the respective portable electronic devices that are to be accommodated.
In one advantageous embodiment the holder elements are arranged in an orthogonal grid. This arrangement has the advantage that it is possible to achieve an arrangement and a precisely fitting positioning of, in particular portable electronic devices, which are arranged at right angles, in the holder device.
In an additional advantageous embodiment the holder elements are designed as pins. This feature has the advantage that the at least one wall element and/or cover element can be easily connected to the base element in such a way that the at least one wall element and/or cover element is (are) flexible.
In another advantageous embodiment the at least one wall element and/or cover element is (are) arranged in a shape locking and/or force locking manner between the holder elements that are designed as pins. This arrangement has the advantage that a reliable shape locking and/or force locking connection can be produced between the wall elements and/or the cover elements and the base element.
In an additional advantageous embodiment the at least one wall element and/or cover element has (have) recesses; and the holder elements, which are designed as pins, are arranged in a shape locking and/or force locking manner in the at least one wall element and/or cover element. This arrangement has the advantage that an especially reliable shape locking and/or force locking connection can be produced between the wall elements and/or the cover elements and the base element.
In another advantageous embodiment the holder elements have recesses; and the at least one wall element and/or cover element has (have) pins; and the pins of the at least one wall element and/or cover element are arranged in a shape locking and/or force locking manner in the recesses of the holder elements. This arrangement has the advantage that an especially reliable shape locking and/or force locking connection can be produced between the wall elements and/or the cover elements and the base element.
In an additional advantageous embodiment the base element has an induction element, which is configured to be electrically connected to a power source and which is arranged and configured to be inductively coupled to the portable electronic device. This arrangement has the advantage that the portable electronic device can be wirelessly charged at the power source. As a result, the base element and the at least one wall element and/or cover element enable (enables) a precise positioning of the portable electronic device relative to the inductive element.
In another advantageous embodiment the base element has an antenna element, which is configured to provide a wireless transfer of a radio signal from and to the portable electronic device. This arrangement has the advantage that there exists a simple and reliable possibility of a bi-directional data transfer between the portable electronic device and the motor vehicle. Owing to the precise positioning of the portable electronic device by means of the wall elements and/or the cover elements in the holder device, the portable electronic device can have a good transmitting and receiving quality by way of the antenna element.
In an additional advantageous embodiment the portable electronic device is a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant, a portable media player device or a portable tablet computer.
The exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained in detail below with reference to the schematic drawings.